I Should Have Known
by Misty598
Summary: Clare has a bad feeling somethings not right, she gets excused from English, she finds somthing out that shes secertly known all along.


I should have known all along.

***Before you read, K.C and Clare are dating but Clare is in grade 10 Eli is just her friend**

Something's wrong, very wrong. I've never been this distracted in English. Eli isn't even here, so that's not the cause. My gaze drifted out the window, It was dark and cloudy the rain pouring of the side of the roof, rumbles of thunder in the background. Typical rainy day in Canada. "Clare, Is something wrong?" asked, I felt the hotness go to my cheeks as the whole class turned around in their seats to stare at me. "I just need a drink of water" I said coughing a little for emphasis as I got up. "Oh, ok then" said returning to her discussion on the Wuthering Heights.

The hall lights were bright and florescent, I turned to look at the empty media immersion room, the grade 12 kids were on a field trip to New York this week, but the room wasn't empty, Jenna was sitting on the table while K.C repeatedly kissed her, my heart dropped. I always thought K.C loved me. I couldn't find the strength to go in there I could barley even find the strength to hold my self up. I dizzily walked towards the bench next to the water fountain, I dropped onto the hard wood, and put my head in my hands, I closed my eyes, trying to hold in all the tears. Before I could concentrate I heard the school doors open followed by a squeak of somebody's boots. I snapped my eyes open to see a soaking wet Elijah Goldsworthy.

He shook his hair out, then looked at the reception desk, nobody was their most of the extra staff was chaperoning the field trip. He looked over at me, "Clare Edwards! Are you skipping?" He asked making his way towards the bench. "No but K.C and Jenna are" I said letting my head fall again, "Clare- no" His voice got quieter; he always knew exactly what I was talking about. Eli knew more about me than Ali did. He sat down on the bench as I nodded my head shyly, he put his wet arm around me pulling me closer to him than I already was, his arm was drenched causing a shiver to go down my spine, but it felt like I was in a good place with Eli. I rested my forehead on his shoulder. I gave up trying to hold the tears in.

"Clare you don't need K.C" Eli said rubbing my back, I looked up at him through my blurry eyes, "I-I Know" I said through tears. "Hey What are you doing with my girl?" I heard a voice say, a stomping of shoes, K.C. "Your girl?" I heard Eli say, his arm wasn't around me anymore; he was standing up face-to-face with K.C. Who happened to be three inches taller than him. "Yes my girl. My Clare!" K.C yelled. "She's not yours anymore, Why don't you go get your cheerleader?" Eli sarcastically questioned. "What are you talking about?" K.C demanded. "I saw you and Jenna" I said standing up next Eli. "I didn't do anything with Jenna!" K.C screamed again, "Stop being pathetic K.C, I saw you don't deny it. Eli's right. I'm not yours anymore" I said taking a half-step closer to Eli. I took in a big breath, "I'm Eli's" K.C's eyes went wide, his jaw slightly dropped, I couldn't even turn to see Eli's expression, "what-?" K.C started, "That's right, Clare's mine" Eli said rapping his arm around, me I looked up at Eli, He was smirking, I rested my head on his shoulder, "You guys are just messing with me" K.C said shaking his head in disbelief, "Really?" Eli questioned, He spun me around facing him, his lips met mine so fast, it was like lightning. Eli pulled away and looked at me; trying to see what I was thinking, I kept my jaw from dropping, considering sparks never flew like that, not even what K.C kissed me. I smiled at Eli, forgetting K.C's presence. Eli smiled back then we both looked at K.C. "fine Clare have fun with Emo boy. I'm glad I cheated on you" He muttered the last part and walked away, "Eli-"I began, "I know that breaks the friend barrier" he finished, "But Clare I really like you" He looked down at his feet, "Eli you already know I like you too" I said taking his hand and intertwining our fingers. "I'm also pretty glad K.C cheated on me now," I said as we began walking back to English, "Why?" Eli questioned looking at me, "Because if he hadn't cheated you would have never kissed me" I said smiling to myself, "Oh I still would have kissed you, but K.C would have murdered me." Eli said, I laughed slightly, we approached the English room, I took a deep breath preparing for to give us both detention, we walked through the door, Adam looked up from his book, he looked us both up and down and smiled, "Nice of you to join us, Clare and Eli" she said smiling also "Clare I'm hoping you got lost trying to find the water fountain and Mr. Goldsworthy helped you find it" she said pointing towards our seats. I should have known it all along. K.C wasn't the one for me and I belonged with Eli.

_**And this starts my series of one-shots! VOILA! **_

_**Remember to review, and give me suggestions I LOVE suggestions! And follow me on twitter MistyRiquier_98 ! (And make a twitter if you don't have one! **_


End file.
